Field
The invention relates to bioreactor apparatus, comprising a vessel establishing an interior space environmentally separable from an exterior space outside of said vessel, an agitation system comprising mixing means arranged in said interior space and drive means adapted to rotate said mixing means.
Description of the Related Art
There are growing demand for bioreactors where the interior space is isolated from the environment, especially for processes in oxygen-free atmosphere. This is due to the fact that oxygen is a potential inhibitor or impeder of many biological processes and its presence may lead to low-value products or render the product deteriorated.
A problem with known bioreactors is that their sealings are unreliable, especially dynamic sealing between two surfaces moving in relation to each other are problematic in this respect.